Little Death
by Amy Eaton
Summary: Harry didn't mean to collect the Hallows but here he is, in Death's office discussing his impending promotion... to the new Death. Harry assumes his new role with splendid ease but Thanos has been making things difficult. But Thanos isn't interested in drowning Harry in forms! No, he wants Harry to fall in love! Will Harry surrender to save lives or will he fight for true love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **A/N: This is a storyline that I've really wanted to try for a while. For those of you who don't know the story of Thanos, strap in and get ready for something crazy! Thanos falls in love with the Mistress of Death in his early years. As an outcast in his community Death is the only person giving him friendship and companionship. When his family kicks him out to atone for his practice of the dark arts he decides that to impress her and to gain his revenge he must go around the Universe and conquer or destroy every planet. Including the Guardians of the Galaxy plot that method is the infinity stones. Now, I am going to put my spin on this story!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Guardians of the Galaxy but as far as the plot is concerned... they never had no Terran before! So I suggest you stay away, or my Ravager buddies'll eat you up!**

When Harry had collected the Deathly Hallows for the final battle, he had no intention to keep them. He had broken the Elder wand in two and had thrown it away. He had lost the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest. The Invisibility Cloak had been a family heirloom, so he had decided to keep that one but without any work on his part he ended up keeping all three! The next wand that chose him made a slow transformation into the Elder Wand. When he pulled a river stone from his pocket, it had become the Resurrection Stone. Harry Potter had become the Master of Death, and there was nothing he could do to escape!

The first time he died Death simply resurrected him into his old body again. With his friends celebrating the end of the Wizarding War II it was easy to put the whisper out of his mind, "Three strikes Little Death! Say your goodbyes!" Of course, he didn't remember the warning until his friends were mourning over his corpse and his consciousness was speeding through the Universe.

It was impossible to know how long he had moved through space but he eventually came to rest at the feet of a throne. The first sign of danger was the material the throne was made from. Human bones! "Hello, Little Death!" For a moment the voice seemed to be in his head again but then a beautiful woman circled the throne. For a disconcerting moment Harry noticed the woman's green eyes, exactly like his own, and had imagined this woman to be his mother. "Oh but I am Little Death! In a way! You were made from the combined soul fragments of me and my predecessor. Soon I will give you a fragment of my soul to store, and you will eventually send it out into the Universe to find a host which will become the next Death!" Harry gaped at the woman but that didn't deter her, "I have a week in which to train you for your job and to warn you before I move onto the next world."

"Wait, warn me about what?"

The woman cast her eyes around the chamber, "Death is a bit of a cursed position. What do you know of Thanos?"

"I've never heard of it."

"Not it, who. Thanos fell in love with the first Mistress of Death and so now he fancies himself in love with each of us in turn. We have each taken a turn trying to persuade him that she is gone, but he doesn't want to believe it. He spends each of our cycles going from world to world, conquering in some sick courting game. Soon he will come to you to ask for your love. I may urge you to not accept but it will be your choice once I am gone. Life loving him will be painful because he doesn't want you as you are, he wants his lost love." Deciding to lay the matter to rest was simple for Death, she had a mission. For the following week Harry got a crash course in Reaper interactions and the proper filing of paperwork. The forms of the deceased were the first responsibilities Harry took on and then he began giving the Reaper's their assignments for the following decade. Things continued progressing this way until Harry had gained full control of Death's position and Death herself moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _A/N: Oh god, I'm so sorry! I meant to be very active with this story but college came up, and I have been so frickin busy! I have cut out time to update today because I have some excellent news. Least exciting is that my History Midterm has been moved back a week, but most exciting I have found a job! For various reasons this is my first job so I'm a LITTLE bit excited (as little as the all of the Harry Potter books stacked up)! I also talked to a cute guy today! It's been a superb day! So I want to celebrate with you guys! You get a chapter, and YOU get a chapter!_**

 **Disclaimer: Would I be this excited about a job bagging groceries for people if I owned Harry Potter or Guardians of the Galaxy? No!**

Harry looked at the growing stack of paperwork on his desk, "Oh, Merlin no!" The little whimpers of distress had been coming from each of his many Reapers as he expressed his mounting frustration in a series of angry grunts. Harry hadn't even been death for a century, and he was already gaining a reputation.

If you asked a reaper about their boss their first instinct would be to get out of there ASAP; their second instinct would be to tell you to mind your own business. If you somehow capture the Reaper long enough to make it talk it would explain that the Master of Death's temper was singularly proportional to the size of the stacks on his desk. He hasn't had a long time in the position, but he is acclimating to the responsibility well. You will only be in real trouble with Harry's employees if you ask about Thanos. The man had come to meet Harry in the short man's first year in the position, but the Titan was already tap-dancing on the power house's last nerve. The state of his nerves was a fact he liked to remind his Reapers about whenever they tried to complain to him about a problem, "I don't have enough room on my nerves for your problems, I have enough on my own thanks!" A customary response by now but the reapers all somehow know that if they focus all the power of their puppy-dog eyes on their Master, he would acquiesce and send them away with a mind full of good advice on how to handle the issue. All things considered, Harry was counted as one of the kindest Masters the reapers had ever known! Mercy was known as one of his most utilised tools, on all things but Thanos and paperwork.

Thanos was the primary source of all things that irked the newest pseudo-god. The Titan had taken to threatening the Master of Death with insanity and an endless supply of forms unless the tiny brunette agreed to a date. The first time Thanos had told Harry of his ingenious plan the man had scoffed and told Thanos that he wasn't gay but thanks for the offer. Harry was, of course, a vibrantly stereotypical homosexual man but if the Boy-Who-Lived had learned anything from his human life it was how to gently but firmly turn down a man's offer of sex. When Thanos walked off easily Harry had thought that his little deception had done the trick but then the paperwork started streaming in.

Not every death in the Universe required a form. An old man dying warm in his bed was happily ushered on his way without a single stamp, signature, or pen needed. Death by disease was another easy one. The Reaper assigned to the case simply brought the ragged little soul to Harry who would lay his hands on the fragile little scrap and mend the effects of human suffering. When Harry had a chance he liked to personally explain what had happened to the renewed soul but he hadn't had time for that since he had turned the Titan down. The first time he encountered one of these souls was a coma victim. Her mother had waited to pull the plug for fifteen years but Cathy never woke from the sleep. The ravaged soul felt so heavy in Harry's arms but he gently stroked a frayed edge as it melted back together and thickened in protection. By the time he was finished Harry barely recognised the soul and then he released it to turn into the image of a little girl with pigtails and a pretty dress! "Cathy? My name is Harry. How do you feel?"

Cathy looked confused and a little afraid, "Where is my Daddy?"

It broke his heart but Harry sat the little girl on his lap and set to explaining the unexplainable, how she had ended up there rather than at home or school. Little Cathy was rewardingly strong and she was reassured by Harry's power of soothing that comes with his position. She happily went with her grandma when she arrived to take the little one away. It was the protocol with young souls that a loved one was called to meet them and take them into "the light". Dumbledore had, of course, been right. The doorway into the afterlife appeared differently for everyone. In his train station Harry would be situated in the Ticket Booth.

After the paperwork free deaths came the Interview worthy deaths. Accidents were the main thing to land on his desk that required such an intimate experience. When a soul came in from an accident Harry would sit with the person and fill out the single form for the soul. Other than death by disease the accidental deaths were the most traumatised. People who die a long, slow death suffer but they expect their end but when a car accident came in Harry's first priority was to explain what happened to them. When the soul understood what had happened Harry could heal it and move it forward. The custom was to treat the souls like children in need of tenderness and forgiving but this is especially true for accidents. One of Harry's first accidents was a father, dead at the bumper of a drunk driver. The man had been gentley ushered into Harry's office by the Reaper, Dave, who had whispered an explanation in Harry's ear. Harry could remember putting a little extra effort into the soul's orientation. The father's first words had been to ask about his family, "Sir, I don't understand! Where are my wife and baby! She's only one year old! She'll be so scared!" Harry only thought it for a moment but he had to ask whether his father had done so when he had died. "Matthew your wife and child are both safe! Your side of the car was the only one that took serious damage." This was an obvious relief to the young father but when he asked if there was any way to see them again Harry was unable to give the desired answer. No returns or visits! These were harder deaths to handle but he loved those cases.

The deaths that Thanos was inundating him with were the ones that generated the most paperwork and that broke Harry's heart. Murder! Murder deaths were a painful sight on their own but when he received the release papers on their souls there was a lot to be done. The more damaged a soul is the longer it must remain in Harry's presence. Murdered souls held so much pain and anger that they were often little more than scraps when they arrived to Harry. The paperwork included a place to calculate the rehabilitation time. Some of the souls from Voldemort's Reign were still in the rehabilitation box under Harry's desk. Obviously, the Master of Death couldn't sit and stroke the damaged souls for the millennia it will take for the souls to recover so instead he filed a reminder for them with the calculations on their recovery time. When a soul was ready to be released into the afterlife the reminder would pop up in front of Harry's face so he remembered to release the recovered soul. Harry's family had been granted a brief release to visit him on the battlefield but they were all there. In the box. Harry liked to take them out sometimes and spend a few moments hugging the tatters of his loved ones and forcing copious amounts of healing magic into them. Every time he did that their paperwork reappeared for him to revise but it was worth it if his parents or Sirius recovered sooner.

Thanos was murdering by the billions to get Harry's attention and the Master of Death was about fed up with him. It was taking all the restraint the soul of a Retired Master of Death had imbued him with but he had avoided giving in to his Hero Complex. Soon, the Titan's tap shoes would sever Harry's wast nerve and he would promise anything in exchange for the safety of the Universe.

 _ **A/N: Well? What do you think? I do beleive Peter will come in soon so prepare yourself for a romantic MoD and a very confused Star Lord!**_

 _ **Please review, it makes me feel bad so I update!**_

 ** _Thanks for the Support! Love, Amy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I know I suck! The response for this story was overwhelming and I couldn't help feeling bad so here you go!**_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned either the Guardians of the Galaxy or Harry I wouldn't be posting fanfiction, I would just write more books and scripts!_

Ok, enough is enough. Harry James Potter, Master of Death, was giving in. Thanos was prepared to unleash the might of the Infinity Stones on whole planets at a time and Harry was determined that he would protect the lives he could. Harry was preparing to hunt the Titan down but when his most recent scheme reached Little Death's ears he immediately Apperated to the battle to intercept Ronan. Harry was certain that anyone in Thanos' command had been instructed to keep an eye out for a spritely black haired man so he did not think he would need to do much more than show up.

When the pop of Harry's appearance dissipated in the air he was shocked to see a group of mortals combining to survive the power of the Power Stone. Harry considered the group and used his, now, innate invisibility to clasp the stone and direct its destructive force toward Ronan. The Master of Death didn't often make a connection to anyone as he would live beyond everyone but all the same Harry's power joined the Guardians signing a Magical Contract promising his help at every mission possible. The bonding magic sent Harry the memories and lives of each Guardian and he almost buckled under the suffering but he was baffled by the origins of the human.

"I haven't seen your kind in a very long time. We thought you were extinct!"

Peter, who was now putting the infinity stone away, quirked his head at the new arrival, "What do you mean my kind? Humans are everywhere!"

Harry grinned at the man, "Wow, you don't know? Yondu didn't tell you?"

Peter's face morphed from baffled to angry, "You work with Yondu?"

Harry shrugged not feeling bothered to dispute the statement, "Regardless of that I now work with you."

Gamora spoke up from beside Peter, "We have not asked your help? Why do you offer it?"

Harry smiled gently at the woman and reached out to caress her soul with his magic. The ragged edges torn by torture began the slow process of knitting together. Gamora gasped then relaxed as soothing magic flooded her, "I offer it because you are worthy."

Peter grabbed Harry's arms and tried to get Harry to tell him what the wizard was doing but Harry kept his connection with the woman until the strain of flooding a living being with Soul Magic became too much. Harry immediately plopped down to the ground where he panted.

Gamora placed a shockingly gentle hand on Peter's arm, "The wizard did not harm me. I have not felt this light since I was a young child." The woman was plainly filled with wonderment and when she knelt by Harry to stroke his young face she whispered a quiet thank you then bowed her head in regal acknowledgment.

Peter looked baffled at the respect in the hostile young woman's face but he was still more baffled by the gentle smile on the young man's face, "You're unusually receptive, young one. My magic rarely works so quickly."

"Yes gentle one. I have not been so open in a long time."

Harry frowned at Gamora, "I know the torments on your soul. I wonder at your strength." The gasp of shock from Gamora made Peter wonder who the teen was. Gamora had called him the gentle one and if Peter was remembering right that was what Thanos called Death? Peter felt a brief surge of jealousy at the thought that Gamora might regard Harry in the same way followed by a shock and aggravation at his own feelings.

Harry released a light, carefree giggle when he picked up on Peter's thoughts. The Little Death felt a thrum of anxiety when the hybrid considered Gamora's nickname then released it when he followed the possessive trail. Why not play with the little Star Lord then indulge his _needs._ The thought was very pleasant so Harry grabbed Peter's hand and kissed the throbbing pulse at his wrist, "Don't worry darling, Gamora has too much respect for my position to indulge any emotional ties."

Peter wrenched his hand away in shocked confusion then stepped away from Harry when he remembered that he hadn't shared those thoughts with the group.

"Yes, Peter. I can read minds! I wonder where I should put your gold star? After all, good boys get gold stars and you are being a _very_ good boy!" Harry conjured a page of stickers from thin air then peeled one off and put the star on the poor confused human's lower lip, "Yes, I like this. When you are being very good I will put a star somewhere. Maybe we can play a little game of hide the star?"

Peter was very confused. The difference between the gentle being who had soothed Gamora and this flirty and suggestive man were giving Peter whiplash. What was the man going to do? He had promised to help them when he could but Peter was feeling very hunted right now and the feeling wasn't at all comfortable.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! So, you asked for flirty Harry and confused Star Lord. I think I delivered pretty thoroughly! I feel obligated to let you all know that I am struggling with my depression and anxiety right now so updates will be scarce for a while but your encouragement and support are very motivational. My parents are in the middle of a very complicated divorce right now so if you can all bear with me and keep bugging me I will get through these fics!**_

 _ **Thanks! ~ Amy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so sorry! The divorce was even longer and complicated than I thought! But I'm back now!**_

 **Disclaimer: None of the recognisable characters or plot points are mine. They either belong to JK Rowling or Marvel**

After chasing Peter around with the sheet of gold stars Harry finally settled in to explain the situation to the poor confused Guardians.

Harry was thoroughly impressed with the way the universe as a whole had accepted homosexuality so most of the team were chuckling warmly at the flirty antics of the pair and the Master of Death so hated to do anything to break the mood. The conversation began with a brief explanation of his position and Thanos' obsession with every Death since his lover followed with a very angry Peter trying to throttle Harry for allowing all these deaths.

"Do you think I wanted this? I did everything I could to stop him before it came to this!" forcing deep breaths Harry quashed the growing anger then sighed and admitted why he came to see the team. "I need you to make sure that while we talk he doesn't have a chance to do anything. I doubt he will but I need the reassurance."

"Why would you doubt he would go through with his plans?" Peter knew in his gut what the shorter brunette was planning but he couldn't bear to think of Harry handing himself over to the Titan. He didn't know why the thought bothered him but it really did.

Harry wore his sad little smile finally showing his centuries of life on his face when he pulled the man aside, "I'm so sorry Peter. I wish we hadn't met this way. It would have been easier for you."

"What do you mean?" the furrow deepened in Peter's brow and Harry reached a pale hand up to smooth away the creases. He hated doing this to himself but the pseudo-god knew he couldn't fight the bonding pull so he allowed himself to think on how cute Peter looked when he was confused.

"I wish I had more time to explain but my magic has chosen you as my perfect match." Harry knew he had to be blunt but he also knew that this would hurt them both, "I can't be with you and I had hoped to avoid ever meeting... wasted dream now. When I allow Thanos to claim me it will be briefly painful but it should pass fairly quickly so long as we avoid any further contact." Harry may be a little pervert but he didn't want to cause his match any extra pain. He really had hoped that they wouldn't ever meet but there was no use crying over spilled milk but he could limit further interaction. Part of him still wanted to be selfish and just take one pleasure before he sacrificed himself for the second time in his long life but he knew that selfish part would disappear under Thanos and all he would be able to think of would be Peter in agony.

"Wait, I have a few questions." at Harry's nod he continued, " 1. Magic? 2. Perfect match? Like soulmates or something? 3. Why can't we be together?"

Even though he knew that he shouldn't Harry felt his heart leap at the thought of Peter _with_ him, "1. yes magic, like wizards and witches. In my first life, I was born a wizard. 2. Yes like soulmates. 3. because I have to go be with Thanos."

"Wait, what? Be with _Thanos_? Over your soulmate, wow cold!"

Harry threw up his arms in exasperation, "there's no winning is there?"

Peter's sly grin melted away into a frown, "In all seriousness, do you really like Thanos over me?" The thought caused a pang of hurt in the half human's chest. "Wow, not even my own soulmate!"

Harry sighed again, "Peter, no. I hate Thanos more than anything." Tugging a hand through windswept locks Harry desperately fought the desire to go to Peter and offer comfort.

With a furrowed brow Peter approached the shorter man, "So why are you going to be with him?"

With another hand traveling through his hair, Harry finally broke into tears. He crouched on the ground in a little ball hugging himself in both fear of Peter's touch and self-comfort. "What choice do I have?"

It came out more like a whimper but Peter got the gist and grew infuriated, "You could fight him with us, you could fight for us!"

Harry knew that Peter didn't just mean fighting for life in the universe.


End file.
